


Thunder Rolls

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [21]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael enjoy a thunder storm together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Rolls

The thunder wakes him up and Ryan sits up straight, looking around. He frowns, surprised Michael's not in bed with him and in fact, Michael's side of the bed is cool to the touch. He climbs out of bed, grabbing his shorts as Carter jumps down and heads for the door. "Find Mike for me, boy," he says, scratching Carter's ears. He follows the dog downstairs and to the sliding screen doors that lead to the patio.

Carter whines and scratches at the door, nudging Herman who's just staring outside. Ryan peers out the glass doors, but doesn't see Michael until the sky lights up. Then he sees him.

Michael is standing by the side of the pool, head tilted upwards as rain pours over his head. Ryan watches for a few moments, then opens the patio door enough to slip out but not enough to give Carter or Herman time to run for it. "Mike?"

"Hey Ryan." Michael turns his head and smiles. "Just enjoying the storm, ya know?"

"You're insane and if you get hit by lightening, I'm not saving your ass."

Michael laughs and steps closer to Ryan, pulling him close and kissing him hungrily. Ryan grabs Michael's ass and grinds against him, jumping back when the thunder rumbles again. "Damn. Can we do this inside?" 

Michael shakes his head and pulls Ryan further into the yard, kissing him again. This time when the thunder rolls, Michael just keeps Ryan pressed against him. They kiss more, their passion escalating as the storm worsens.

A little while later, Ryan breathes deeply as he stares up at the sky. "Fuck."

Michael grins. "Still afraid of a thunder storm?" 

"I think I like them now." Ryan turns his head and looks at Michael. "We should head inside and dry off."

"We should." Michael gets to his feet and helps Ryan up, the two of them heading inside.


End file.
